Disintegration
by Kozmonaut Bezdomny
Summary: A múlt emlékétől menekülve érkezik Arlen Agrabah városába, de a mágia árnyéka itt is utoléri. Mozenrath x OC (Készült: 2014 körül.) Címadó dal: Monarchy - Disintegration / MEGJEGYZÉS: határozatlan ideig szünetel
1. Chapter 1

1.

Nyüzsgő nap volt a piacon. Mindenki vidámnak tűnt és serényen ment a dolga után, a kofák harsányan kínálták portékájukat, kocsik döcögtek el a szűk, poros úton különféle rakományaikkal. Senki nem figyelt fel az elsuhanó árnyra, ami csak egy pillanatra vált láthatóvá, majd eltűnt egy mellékutcában. Pedig ha Agrabah lakói tudták volna, ki les rájuk sötét szándékkal a sötét sikátorok sötétjéből, nem lettek volna ilyen nyugodtak.

\- Mester! Meddig kell még várnunk? Xerxes nem szereti Agrabah-t. Nyomasztó hely - siránkozott az angolna rekedtes hangján, és közelebb repült gazdájához. Az, szemét le nem véve a fényes főutcáról, végigsimított az állaton.

\- Türelem, Xerxes, türelem... Egy terv tökéletes kivitelezéséhez nem szabad kapkodni. És legfőképp hagyni kell, hogy a dolgok maguktól haladjanak a jó irányba... Megjegyezted, mi a dolgod?

\- Megjegyezte, megjegyezte - helyeselt buzgón Xerxes, mert még véletlenül sem akarta felingerelni mesterét. Annak ugyanis számára soha nem volt jó vége.

Hamarosan egy nagyobb, vászonnal letakart kocsi robogott át a piacon. A kocsison kívűl más nem utazott rajta; a szállítmány hátul védtelen volt, ahogy Mozenrath számított rá. Ha sikerül megszereznie a főnixtojást - és hát miért ne sikerülne -, végtelen mennyiségű mágikus energiára tehet szert az állat folytonos megújulásával. Hogy ehhez minden alkalommal meg kell őt ölnie? Ez nem tűnt akadálynak.

A szekér döcögve áthaladt a tömegen, és kocsisa mit sem sejtve a sötét varázsló irányába tartott.

\- Xerxes, most! - kiáltotta Mozenrath a megfelelő pillanatban, mire az angolna ostobán elvigyorodva kilibbent a kocsis szeme elé. Az ijedtében félrerántotta a gyeplőt, így a kocsi lefordulva az útról az oldalára dőlt. A lepel leesett a szállítmányáról, és láthatóvá vált a takargatott ketrec tartalma, egy hatalmas, gránitszínű tojás.

Mozenrath, a mellékutca árnyékából ki sem lépve, csupán varázsereje segítségével kipattintotta a ketreczárat, és maga felé kezdte görgetni a tojást, mintha az csak magától gurulna. Alig néhány méter választotta el a teljes győzelemtől, amikor valaki elállta a tojás útját. A mágus még magához sem tért a döbbenettől, amikor a másik - egy lány - ugyancsak mágiát használva visszalebegtette a tojást a ketrecébe, bezárta, és felállította a szekeret.

\- Hogy mi?! - nem akart hinni a szemének. Még hogy egy lány! Egyáltalán hogy mer valaki mágiát használni a Hét Sivatag területén az ő tudta nélkül?! - Ostoba liba... - szűrte a fogai közt. Mérgében legszívesebben ott helyben megfojtotta volna a lányt, de nem engedhette meg magának, hogy lelepleződjék. Agrabah-ban nem tartozott a közkedvelt személyek közé (valószínűleg máshol sem).

Így csak néma dühvel figyelte, ahogy a kocsis - a főnixtojás tulajdonosa - nem győz hálálkodni a kis fruskának. Egyáltalán minek avatkoznak egyesek más dolgaiba? Mi köze volt neki ahhoz, hogy eltűnik-e az a tojás vagy sem? Úgy tűnik, ez a liba is Aladdin-komplexusban szenved, muszáj elhitetnie magával, hogy jót cselekszik, holott csak bizonyos fontos személyek nagyszabású terveit teszi tönktre az ostoba mutatványaival. De majd ő is szembesül Mozenrath haragjával...

Mozenrath elhatározta, hogy hazáig követi a lányt (vagy legalábbis amíg ki nem érnek a vásári forgatagból, ahol túl feltűnő lenne halálra kínozni). Hosszú és fájdalmas véget tervezett neki, és egészen felvillanyozódott a gondolattól, ami talán elfeledtetheti vele az imént balszerencséjét.

A lány a városközpont felé tartott (furcsa, arra mintha nem lennének lakóházak, csak a szultáni palota és annak udvartartása; ráadásul mindenhol tömve van emberekkel...). Mozenrath mindenesetre kitartóan követte, oldalán Xerxesszel.

Nem hagyta nyugodni az sem, ahogy a lányt látta mágiát használni. Úgy tudta, jelenleg ő az egyetlen jelentékeny varázsló a Hét Sivatagban, aki számottevő tudással rendelkezik ezen a téren. Kénytelen volt belátni, hogy tévedett. Ártalmatlan fehér mágia volt a lányé, az is igaz... De mégiscsak mágia.

Útjuk mostmár egyértelműen a szultán palotája felé vezetett, és Mozenrath egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát. Lehet, hogy a lány Aladdin ismerőse; erre a gondolatra csak még nagyobb gyűlölet töltötte el. De már csak azért sem akarta szem elől téveszteni a másikat. Ki tudja, hátha valami hasznosabbra talált benne, mint amit a főnixtojással nyert volna... Akinek köze van Aladdinhoz, annak közvetve a szultáni hatalomhoz és a dzsinnhez is köze van, és valami megfelelően kitervelt zsarolással akár mindkettőt megszerezheti.

Álcázta magát és Xerxest, s követte a lányt a palotába.

...

\- Arlen! Hát végre megérkeztél! - A szultán lánya vidáman, egy kisgyermek örömével ugrott fel a helyéről, hogy az érkező elé szaladjon.

\- Jasmine!

A két barátnő összeborult, mint akik hosszú eónok óta nem látták egymást, pedig csak egy év telt el az utolsó találkozásuk óta. Akkor Jasmine látogatta meg Arlent, a messzi, hideg északon; igyekeztek minél gyakrabban összejönni, hogy a gyerekkori barátságot melegen tartsák.

De ez az alkalom másról szólt.

Miután Arlen hivatalosan köszöntötte a szultánt, végre visszavonulhatott Jasmine-ékkal. Aladdin és Genie is velük voltak, akiket semmi esetre sem zártak volna ki a beszélgetésükből. Arlenhez ők is közel álltak, aki főleg Genie-vel ápolt nagyon szoros barátságot. Genie gyakran viccelődött vele, hogy mindeddig Ar volt az egyetlen varázsló, akitől nem kellett tartania (tudniillik sokan fenték már fogukat a dzsinn hatalmára az említett körökből).

Amint magukra maradtak, Arlen nagyvonalakban elmesélte, miért is kellett ilyen hirtelenjében elutaznia otthonról, de igyekezett kitérni a konkrét kérdések elől. Nem győzte elégszer megköszönni, hogy befogadták. Tudta, hogy mindig szívesen látják, de azt is tudta, hogy az ember hosszú távon nem igazán viseli a vendégeket, neki pedig fogalma sem volt róla, hova máshova mehetne most. Otthon nem valószínű, hogy egyhamar jobbra fordul a helyzet.

Hamar elbúcsúzott aztán, mert szeretett volna korán lefeküdni, hogy kipihenje az utazás fáradalmát és az elmúlt hetek viszontagságait.

Jasmine kölcsönzött Arlennek pár ruhát a saját gardróbjából (mindig örömmel használta ki a lehetőséget, ha barátnőjét kicsit nőiesebbé tehette), ugyanis a vastag és nehéz kelta szövetek nem voltak túl praktikusak az arábiai hőségben. Arlen igyekezett minél egyszerűbb, és kevésbé sokat megmutató ruhákat választani Jasmine ruhatárából, de ez elég problémás feladat volt.

Amikor végre megmutatták a vendégszobáját és magára hagyták, Arlen fáradtan terült el az ágyon, élvezve az üres csendet és a felhomályt.

Amíg egy sötét emberi alak észrevétlenül meg nem jelent a szobában.

...

\- Tudod, először azt terveztem, hogy egyszerűen megöllek.

Arlen ijedtében felugrott. A hang közvetlenül a feje fölött szólt.

\- Ki van ott? - nézett a hang irányába inkább felháborodottan, mint rémülten, és próbálta kivenni a betolakodó alakját, már amennyire ez a kevés fényben lehetséges volt.

Az idegen, ignorálva a kérdést, folytatta:

\- De figyelembe véve, hogy kikkel is állsz kapcsolatban, úgy tűnik, mégsem az egyszerűbb metódushoz kell folyamodnom. Ami persze nem jelenti azt, hogy a végén nem halsz meg így is - és itt rémületes mosolyt villantott, már amennyire Arlen a félhomályban ki tudta venni.

\- Őrség! - kiáltotta teljes erőből, mire támadója hangosan kacagni kezdett.

\- Ugyan, ne fáradj - mondta jókedvűen. - A szobát külön térbe zártam, egy hang sem hallatszik ki.

Egy nyálkás fényű, vigyorgó angolna úszott elő a háta mögül, és a lány körül tekeregve utánozta gazdája nevetését és utolsó szavait:

\- Nem hallatszik! Nem hallatszik!

Arlen az undortól és a rettenettől megdermedve ült.

\- Mágus vagy... - döbbent rá, de nyomban fel is bátorodott. - Hát nem a jó emberrel kezdtél ki!

Ezzel felugrott, és valami idegen nyelvű, baljós igét mormolva a másik varázsló felé vetette magát. Ám mielőtt magához térhetett volna, az kacagva viszonozta a támadást. A jobb kezéből kiáradó fekete energia telibe találta Arlent, aki a fájdalomtól és a sokktól összecsuklott. A sötét mágus elkapta esés közben, és szorosan köréfonta a karjait.

\- Ugyan kedves - szólt még mindig mosolyogva a kezei közt félig elalélt lányhoz. - A te gyengécske varázslatoddal soha ne kezdj ki képzett fekete mágusokkal.

Az angolna körülöttük tekergett, gazdája szavait lesve.

A mágus egyik kezét szabaddá téve legyintett a levegőbe, mire mindhárman kavarogva eltűntek egy kék és fekete gomolyagban.

Arlen többre nem emlékezett.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Egy igényesen berendezett, mégis morózus szobában tért magához. Egy kanapén feküdt, még mindig a tegnapi ruhájában. Néhány hosszú másodpercig gondolkodnia kellett, hol is van, mire lassan visszatértek az emlékei arról, mi is történt tegnap. Legalábbis sejtette, hogy egy nap biztosan eltelt azóta.

\- Az a szemétláda... - mondta mérgesen, és gyorsan felkelt. Elsőként az ajtóhoz rohant, de az természetesen zárva volt, még varázslattal sem tudta kinyitni. A fickó nyilván erre is gondolt.

Körbenézett, hogy felmérje, mik a lehetőségei. A szoba viszonylag egyszerűen, de ízlésesen volt berendezve, és arról árulkodott, hogy valamiféle kastélyban, vagy várban lehet. Kipillantott az ablakon, de csak a borús eget és a mérhetetlen, fekete sivatagot látta. Siralmas egy hely ez, gondolta Arlen. Nyomasztó lenne itt lakni, előbb-utóbb megőrülne.

Kihajolva lenézett a kastély fala mentén. Innen úgy tűnt, mintha az épület a semmiben lebegne, és jóval alatta lenne a homokos felszín. Biztos valami kiugró sziklán áll. És természetesen az egyetlen lejárat nem az ő ablaka alatt található. Bár ha valamiből sikerülne kötelet készítenie, talán még innen is lejuthatna. Viszont a számára tökéletesen ismeretlen sivatagba vetnie magát egyenlő lenne az öngyilkossággal. Még csak azt sem tudta, merre van Agrabah, vagy hogy milyen messzire jutott tőle. Egy ilyen fekete mágus bármilyen messzire képes lehetett őt teleportálni.

Elkomorodott, ha arra gondolt, hogy a mágia még itt is üldözi őt, amikor pedig olyan messzire jött otthonról. El akarta felejteni az egészet, akkor talán nem fájt volna annyira, ahogy a sajátjai bántak vele. Nem kéne az emberek megvetését, bizalmatlanságát érezni a tekintetekben. Azt hitte, Jasmine-éknál végre elfeledhet mindent, és nem, hogy ebben a monstruózus kőkriptában kell meghalnia.

Gondolataiból az ajtó lassú nyikordulása rázta fel.

A résnyi nyíláson az angolna siklott be, és mögötte rögtön be is zárult az ajtó. A lány elé repült, (kissé féloldalasan, mint aki fájlalja az egyik oldalát), aki közben visszafordult az ablakhoz.

\- Mester hívat téged - szólt rekedtes hangján, mire Arlen felháborodva válaszolt:

\- Igazán? Mondd meg neki, hogy ha akar valamit, jöjjön ide maga! - és ezzel lezártnak tekintette a témát, de az állat ijedten siránkozni kezdett.

\- Mester mérges lesz! És amikor mester mérges, Xerxesnek nem jó... - és itt nagyon elbúsult, de azért elindult az ajtó felé, hogy átadja az üzenetet.

Arlen ekkor vette észre az angolna egyik uszonya alatti sebesülést.

\- Várj! Hát veled meg mi történt? - kérdezte az állattól az oldalára mutatva. Xerxes búslakodva válaszolt.

\- Ha Mozenrath mérges, Xerxesnek rossz...

\- Ó, te szegény... Hát bánt téged az az állat.

\- Mesternek mindig igaza van, mert ő okos.

\- Egy fenét van igaza!

Megsajnálta Xerxest, és csak egyre gyűlt benne a harag annak gazdája iránt.

\- Gyere ide, megnézem, segíthetek-e rajta mágiával - szólt aztán, mire az angolna elcsodálkozott.

\- Mágia jó gyógyítás? Mester soha nem tesz ezt.

 **-** Vajon miért nem csodálkozom ezen...

Az ölébe véve Xerxest leült az ágyra, és a seb lassan eltűnt az angolna oldaláról kezének varázsa alatt.

\- Így ni. Mostmár nyugodtan repülhetsz. Bevallom, még soha nem láttam repülő angolnát. Nagyon okos állat vagy, Xerxes - megsimogatta az angolna fejét, amit az kitörő örömmel vett.

Ekkor egy sötét gomolyag jelent meg a szobában, és Mozenrath lépett ki rajta. Arcán szinte észrevehetetlenül villant át meglepettség, féltékenység és düh, mire vonásai megállapodtak egy gúnyos, hideg félmosolyban.

\- Ó, látom a kisállataim jól kijönnek egymással... Milyen aranyos.

Xerxes már ismerte, ami a nyájas hanghordozás alatt rejtőzött, és nyomban kereket oldott. Nem így Arlen, aki rögtön letámadta a varázslót.

\- Én nem vagyok a kisállatod, jobb lesz, ha ezt most tisztázzuk! - félelem nélkül, makacsul megállt közvetlenül a varázsló előtt, aki legalább egy fejjel magasabb volt nála, így kénytelen volt felnézni rá. - A megszólításom pedig hercegnő! - Arlen ugyan utálta, ha otthon így szólították, de most igyekezett kihasználni a presztízsét.

Mozenrath színlelt meglepettséggel nézett le rá.

\- Óh, bocsásson meg, _hercegnő_. - Elegánsan, az udvari etikettet parodizálva meghajlott. - Remélem, kellemesen tölti rabsága napjait a Fekete Homok földjén, és nem zavarja túlságosan a borús időjárás s előhalott katonáim rothadó bűze.

Arlen kissé megilletődött, ugyanis zombikhoz még nem volt szerencséje. - A nevem Mozenrath - intett a mágus, komolyabbra véve a hangját. - Te pedig a foglyom vagy, és elvárom, hogy ehhez is tartsd magad.

De Arlent nem hagyta nyugodni a pimaszsága.

\- Nehéz lehetett egy olyan birodalom uralkodójává megtenni magadat, ahol te vagy az egyetlen élő ember... - mosolygott, de ereiben egyszerre meghűlt a vér, ahogy a varázsló arcára nézett.

\- Fogalmad sincs arról, mit tettem én azért, hogy mindezt elérjem - hangján érezni lehetett a sértettséget, és szemében felcsillant a gőg. - S nemsokára Agrabah is az enyém lesz!

Arlen nem hitt a fülének.

\- Hogy micsoda?

\- Jól hallottad. Hála neked, végre van mivel zsarolnom a szultán kedves családját.

\- Ha azt hiszed, bármit is megadnak neked értem cserébe, nagyot tévedsz. Egy egyszerű betérő vendég vagyok náluk, mégcsak észre sem veszik, hogy eltűntem.

\- Ügyes próbálkozás... de sajnos végig ott voltam, amikor megérkeztél, és láttam, hogy Jasmine úgy ragaszkodik hozzád, mint egy naiv kölyökkutya...

\- Te álnok kígyó! - a lány már alig bírta visszatartani magát. - Besurrani mások házába... Mégis mit ártott neked a szultán?

-Ó, ne értsd félre, nem személyes az ügy. Csak szimplán szükségem van a trónra - ráérősen a körmeit nézegette.

\- Soha nem lesz a tiéd!

\- Hisz már félig az enyém. Fogadni mernék, hogy a szultán épp ezekeben a pillanatokban olvassa a levelem.

\- Gazember! - Arlen a fekete mágus felé vetette magát, de az kicsavarta és hátraszorította a kezeit.

\- Csak ne olyan hevesen - mosolygott Mozenrath, és tekintete a lány mellkasán fekvő különös medálra tévedt. - Hát ez meg mi? - Kesztyűs jobbkeze a nyakláncra siklott.

\- Ne merészelj hozzáérni - sziszegte vadul Arlen és megrántotta magát, de képtelen volt szabadulni Mozenrath szorításából. Az, meg sem hallva őt, letépte a nyakából a bőrszíjat, és a fény felé fordítva vizsgálgatni kezdte. A csillogó ezüstmedál egy cirkalmas díszítésű kelta keresztet formált és különös hőt sugárzott magából, amit Mozenrath rögtön felismert. Szóval ez lehet a lány mágiájának alapja...

\- Milyen ismerős mintázat - kezdte Mozenrath közönyös hangon. - Felteszem, nem a bazárban vetted egy zsibárustól...

\- Semmi közöd hozzá - mondta makacsul a lány. - Kérlek, add vissza - tette hozzá aztán sokkal lágyabban. - Nagyon fontos nekem.

\- Meghiszem azt... Ez segít a mágiahasználatban, nem igaz? Csak tudnám, hol láttam már ezeket az arabeszkeket...

\- Kérlek... - szólt a lány megtörten.

\- Könyörögj. - Mozenrath hangja teljesen közönyös volt, s továbbra sem vette le szemét a medálról.

Arlen erőt vett magán, és lenyelte a megaláztatást. Kénytelen volt; az a medál sokkal többet jelentett neki, mint azt a varázsló gondolhatta. Az egyetlen dolog, ami valami biztos alapot nyújtott neki abban, hogy ki is ő.

\- Könyörgöm... - suttogta a szó végét elnyelve.

\- Tessék? Nem hallottam. - A mágus most már felé fordult, és megvillantotta fölényes, gúnyos mosolyát.

\- Könyörgöm, kérlek, hatalmas Mozenrath, a Fekete Homok földjének ura, he lennél olyan könyörületes visszaadni a nyakláncomat...

\- Na látod! Megy ez - önelégülten vigyorgott, és végre elengedve Arlent annak tenyerébe csúsztatta a láncot. - Ha nagyon igyekszel, még talán befogadlak Xerxes mellé... - súgta.

Az ezt követő pofoncsapás elég váratlanul érte Mozenrath-ot. Fájdalmasan megtapogatta az arcát, és csodálkozva nézett a lányra.

\- Na hát ez viszont kifejezetten udvariatlan volt - de annyira mégsem méltatta a dolgot, hogy a varázserejét egy ilyen nevetségesen gyenge támadás viszonzásául használja. - Büntetésből nem kapsz ma enni - mondta végül, és ezzel kisétált, maga után bezárva az ajtót.

Arlen magába roskadva leült az ágyra. Most mitévő legyen? Amíg a szobában van, a saját mágiáját nem képes teljességében használni, így pedig nem tud megszökni. Habár... ha a mágiája csak addig korlátozott, amíg a szobán belül van... nem, ez öngyilkosság... de ha meg sem próbálja, előbb-utóbb Mozenrath öli meg, és akkor mindegy lesz.

Szeme az ablakra tévedt. Amikor az előbb lenézett, elég távolinak becsülte a földfelszín távolságát.

Megállt a szoba másik végében, nagyot sóhajtott, majd minden további nélkül nekifutásból kiugrott az ablakon.

...

Reggel a palotát hatalmas, fülrepesztő sikoly rázta meg. Jasmine állt kővé dermedve Arlen szobájának ajtajában, és nézte az üres ágyat, illetve az azon szétterülő hatalmas, fekete égésnyomot, ami köztudottan sötét mágia használatára engedett következtetni.

Aladdin és a dzsinn rögtön mellette termettek.

\- Mi történt, Jasmine? Mi baj? - kérdezte Aladdin, mire Jasmine némán félreállva az ajtó felé mutatott.

Aladdin elfintorodott a benti látványon, és talán észre sem veszi az éjjeliszekrényre állított elegáns, finom levélpapírt, ha Genie fel nem hívja rá a figyelmét.

Aladdin behívta Jasmine-t, és együtt remegve feltörték a sötétkék, nagy M betűt ábrázoló pecsétet.

"Kedves Aladdin és Jasmine hercegnő - szólt a levél - habár az ok, amiért tollat ragadok, leginkább a birodalom egészét érinti és így alapvetően a szultán lenne a megfelelő címzett, mégis nektek írok, részben a szultán közismerten inkompetens viselkedése, részben régi, szoros ismeretségünk okán, részben pedig azért, mert ti vagytok leginkább érintettek ebben a közös, mindannyiunk számára kellemetlen ügyben.

Ne aggódjatok; kis barátotok jól van, egy haja szála sem görbült. Viszont ha továbbra is életben akarjátok őt tudni, feltétel nélküli teljesítését várom a követeléseimnek, melyek a következők: adjátok át Agrabah trónját és a palota kulcsait; a dzsinnt, szolgaként, a lámpájába zárva; valamint megadása jeléül az utóbbit Aladdin hozza el nekem fegyvertelenül, minden varázs és egyéb segítség nélkül a Citadellába három napon belül.

Jövendőbeli uralkodótok:

Mozenrath"

Aladdin és Jasmine először szóhoz sem jutottak. Jasmine törte meg a csendet elsőként.

\- Muszáj teljesítenünk a követeléseit, Aladdin - hangja szomorúan csengett. - Arlen nagyon fontos számomra, a legjobb barátnőm, te is tudod.

\- Tudom - válaszolt Aladdin. - Mégsem adhatjuk meg magunkat ilyen könnyen Mozenrathnak. Ha hatalomra jutna, előbb vagy utóbb, de mindannyiunkkal végezne.

\- Akkor mit tegyünk?

Aladdin elgondolkodott.

\- Elmegyek hozzá egyedül, minden fegyver nélkül, hogy azt higgye, valóban hajlandóak vagyunk behódolni. Aztán valami csellel idecsalom a palotába, ahol Genie segítségével már van esélyünk megállítani.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez működni fog? Mi van, ha átlát rajtad?

\- Mozenrath túl hiú ahhoz, hogy komolyan átgondolja, ha valaki megadóan viselkedik vele szemben. Bízz bennem - mosolyogva megsimogatta a lány haját, aki szorosan magához ölelte őt. - Most jobb lesz, ha indulok. A sivatag nagy, a Fekete Homok birodalma pedig elég messze van gyalog.

Jasmine útra bocsátotta hát szerelmét, de nem hagyta nyugodni valami baljós előérzet, hogy a dolgok nem pont jól fognak alakulni.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

A nagyszabású, túlzsúfolt alkimista műhelyben sűrű homály uralkodott, épp csak sejtetni elég az összehordott tárgyak és mágikus eszközök körvonalát. Az egyeten halvány fénysugár a széles mahagóni íróasztal keleties lámpájából szűrődött ki, meleg-arany fénybe vonva e rejtelmes, komor birodalom urának hideg arcát. Az arc épp egy kötet megsárgult lapjai fölé hajolt, s minden vonásáról mély koncentráció tükröződött.

Nem véletlenül; Mozenrath már hosszú évek óta nem olvasott az északi szigetek druidáinak ősi, holt nyelvén, s bizony idő kellett, míg visszarázodott és végre érezte az idegen kanyarítású, varázserejű betűk mágiáját.

A dolgok jobban alakultak, mint gondolta. Nemhogy egy túszt szerzett, aki végre a kezére juttatja Agrabah-t, de általa talán még nagyobb hatalomra tehet szert, mint amiről valaha is álmodott. Bizonyos volt benne, hogy látta már a kelta kereszt mintáit valahol, valamelyik varázskönyvének egy fontos bekezdésében, csak vissza kellett keresnie. Nem jelent gondot, végül is csak több ezer a témába vágó kötet sorakozik a polcain... De egy jó mágus mindig mindenre ügyel, megfigyeléseiben pontos és fegyelmezett, céljai elérésében szorgalmas és kitartó, nem hagyja magát dekoncentrálni és mindig tisztában van vele, hol és hogyan szerzi meg azt, amire szüksége van. Destane, bár szigorú volt, kíméletlen és egyáltalán nem jó apának - egy csepp szeretetet sem mutatott az irányában sohasem; azt mondta, a mágust csak gyengévé s így használhatatlanná teszik az ilyen érzések -, de az önfegyelmet, azt megtanulta tőle.

Habár nem érezte magát bűnösnek amiatt, amit mesterével tett, azt mégis elismerte, hogy mindent neki köszönhetett, amit ma a mágiáról tud és ami a képességeit illeti. Ha Destane nem karolta volna fel annak idején, most talán ő se lenne több egy utcai csavargónál valamelyik sivatagi város nyüzsgő, koszos piacán.

Keserűen elmosolyodott magában, ha arra gondolt, miként lett Destane veszte saját tanácsa az érzelmek kiiktatásáról. Neki köszönhetően Mozenrath-nak hidegvérrel, minden nehézség nélkül sikerült félreállítania az útból az öreg mágust, s a helyére lépni. Jobban belegondolva, lehet, hogy az aggastyán már régóta érezte elkerülhetetlen végzetét, s mégsem tett ellene. Talán sejtett valamit, amit Mozenrath még nem érthetett meg...

Végre megtalálta, amit keresett. A rúnikus mintázat még az elsárgult lapokról is erőteljes mágiával izott. Mozenrath sejtései beigazolódtak. A rúnák Arlen nyakláncán sötét forrásból nyerték erejüket, s védelmező jellegük mellett sok másra is szolgáltak, még ha a lány nem is volt tisztában ezzel, vagy tudatosan nem élt a lehetőségeivel. Hát ő nem lesz ilyen balga. A lehetőségek arra vannak, hogy kihasználják őket.

Mozenrath gondolatait Xerxes besurranó alakja zavarta meg.

\- Mester! A lány... - a sietségtől ziháló angolna össze-vissza hadonászott az uszonyaival.

\- Igen, Xerxes? - Mozenrath kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét, mint általában, ha úgy tűnik, hogy a dolgok nem az ő szájíze szerint alakulnak.

\- A lány... eltűnt... - mondta aztán az állat, s szemei kidülledtek. - Xerxes nézte, de sehol...

Mozenrath arcán egy pillanatra zavartság tükröződött, de inkább csak bosszús volt.

\- Jól van, semmi gond - próbálta nyugtatni magát. - Szerencsére nem lesz nehéz megtalálnom. Xerxes, te őrizd a Citadellát! Nem szeretném, ha idő előtt vendégeink érkeznének... Ha Aladdin fel talál bukkani, tudod, mi a dolgod - s ezzel elviharzott.

Xerxes pedig ott maradt egyedül.

\- Ő... nem tudni, mi a dolga...? - lebegett tétován.

...

A sivatag elviselhetetlen forrósága és a vakító napsütés hamar kikezdte Arlen állóképességét, aki északi hazájában nem volt hozzászokva ilyen szélsőséges időjáráshoz. Még viszonylag elviselhető volt, amíg a Fekete Homok halott városában járt, de amikor kiért a sivatagba, pofonütötte a hőség, és azóta egyre fogyó erővel és reménytelenül botorkált. Legalább ha vizet hozhatott volna magával! Hogy lehet ekkora hülye? Minden felkészültség nélkül nekivágni az átláthatatlan homoktengernek... De egyszerűen nem tehetett másképp; amíg abban az iszonyatos kastélyban, vagy inkább várbörtönben volt, másra sem tudott gondolni, csak hogy hogyan menekülhetne onnan; s nem tudhatta, Mozenrath mennyi időre hagyja magára, vagy hogy mikor lesz legközelebb esélye a szökésre. Kénytelen volt rögtön cselekedni.

Miután kiugrott az ablakon, az utolsó pillanatok egyikében sikerült végigmormolnia egy levitációs igét, így nem zúzta magát halálra a köveken. Onnan már csak az élőhalott őrséget kellett elkerülnie, akik bár borzasztóan undorították, de legalább bugyuták voltak; ha élő katonákat kell kicseleznie, az talán nehezebben ment volna.

Sivatag ide vagy oda, boldog volt, hogy végre maga mögött hagyhatta a kísértetbirodalmat, a zakkant uralkodójával együtt. Harag lobbant benne, ha Mozenrath-ra gondolt. Mégis mit képzel ez a kígyó? Túszejtéssel trónra törni... S micsoda pökhendi a fekete mágiájával! Képes volt egyazon épületben egy térátjárót nyitni és azon keresztül odajönni hozzá. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ép lelkületű ember nem használ fekete mágiát. Annak úgy is csak rossz vége lehet...

Hiába igyekezett legalább a bosszúságából erőt meríteni, Arlen érezte, hogy egyre gyengül. A hőség kikezdte normális tér- és időérzékelését, s már csak tétován bolyongott, azzal az érzéssel, hogy folyton ugyanazt a homokbuckát járja újra és újra...

Egy szélroham az arcába fújta a homokot, s félig vakon, fuldokolva rogyott le. Minden erőfeszítése ellenére elvesztette az eszméletét.

...

Hűs víz érintése az ajkain - erre tért magához. Résnyire nyitotta a szemét, de a hirtelen fény elvakította, és csak sötét, homályos foltokat látott maga előtt. Végre tudatosult benne, hogy egy kéz tartja a fejét, és egy másik kulacsból itatja.

\- Aladdin...? - kérdezte bizonytalanul, ahogy újra megpróbált felnézni.

\- Álmodozz csak, hercegnő! - szólt egy gúnyos hang, ami egyáltalán nem hasonlított Aladdinéra. - Már úgysem lesz rá sokáig lehetőséged!

Mozenrath gonoszul felnevetett, mire Arlen teljesen magához tért, és rémülten igyekezett elhúzódni a fekete mágustól.

Még mindig a sivatagban volt, ruhája csupa homok. A másik csak nemrég találhatott rá. Gyanakodva méregette Mozenrathot, amit az lenéző mosollyal viszonzott.

\- Megértem, hogy igyekszel a kedvemben járni... de hogy előre kitaláld a gondolataimat! - a varázsló hangja hamis elragadtatással csengett.

\- Te meg miről beszélsz?! - kérdezte értetlenül, felháborodva Arlen, de Mozenrath nem tűnt hajlandónak egyenesen válaszolni.

\- Itt most én kérdezek - hajolt fölé komolyan, és hangjában nyoma sem volt az előbbi szórakozottságnak. Arlen szinte megijedt tőle, fenyegető közelségétől és attól, amit a szemében látott. Tudta, hogy a szép arc mögött ez az ember sok mindenre képes céljai elérése érdekében. El szerette volna fordítani róla a tekintetét, de nem mert moccani sem.

\- Mondd csak, Arlen - folytatta Mozenrath -, ugye Scatach véréből való vagy?

A lány erre nem számított.

\- Te-tessék? - dadogta. Hisz a családján kívűl senki nem tudott a származásáról!

Határozatlansága dühíthette a mágust, mert az hirtelen megragadta a karját, és közelebb rántva erőltette a lányt, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

\- Igen vagy nem?!

\- Igen! - nyögte a lány, rosszullét fogta el és bosszúság, újra. - És akkor mi van?!

Mozenrath felegyenesedett, arcán elégedett mosoly terült szét.

\- Az, hogy most Al Azif barlangjához megyünk - nem nyújtott kezet Arlennek, hogy felsegítse. - Épp jó irányba indultál magányos sivatagi túrádon. Gratulálok. Bár feltételezem, Agrabah volt az eredeti úticélod, de hadd világosítsalak fel: a város arra van - kezével a lány eddigi útjával közel ellentétes irányba intett.

Arlen megmakacsolta magát.

\- És ki mondta, hogy megyek veled bárhova is? - határozottan leült a homokba, bár nem volt benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet ezzel a pszichopatával ellenkezni.

Mozenrath nem jött ki a sodrából.

\- Kénytelen leszel, így vagy úgy; és hidd el, önszántadból jönni még a legkellemesebb lehetőségek közé tartozik.

Arlent meggyőzte a rejtett fenyegetés, és bár durcásan, de kezdett feltápászkodni.

\- Gondolom, felesleges megkérdeznem, mégis hogy találtál rám a sivatagban - mormogta, inkább csak magának, de Mozenrath kihasznált minden lehetőséget, hogy önmaga zsenialitása előtt hódoljon.

\- Mit gondolsz, puszta könyörületből adtam vissza a nyakláncod? Saját építésű kristályaim vannak, amik mérföldekről érzékelnek minden mágikus kisugárzást - gyerekes büszkeséggel vigyorgott, mint egy játékaival dicsekvő kisfiú. Arlen elmosolyodott a gondolatra.

Elindultak hát a sivatagon át Al Azif barlangja felé.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

\- Nem azért, de ha bárhova teleportálhatsz, nem lenne egyszerűbb úgy eljutni a barlanghoz, mint gyalog átverekedni magunkat a homoktengeren?

Hosszú órák óta jöttek már. Késő delután volt, de a reggel óta fokozódó hőség csak mostanra érte el tetőfokát.

Arlen szomjazott és fáradt volt; az elmúlt napok teljesen kimerítették, amikor már egyébként is kimerülve érkezett Agrabah-ba. Nem így tervezte eltölteni itt az idejét.

\- Mi az, _hercegnő_ , kényeskedünk? - gúnyolódott Mozenrath, de valójában hidegen hagyta a lány panaszkodása. Jobb dolga is volt, mint ezen gondolkodni. - Ha tudni akarod, a barlang mágikus csapda, az arra nem méltók kizárására. Ha ilyesmi trükkökkel próbálnék odajutni, valószínűleg valami kevésbé vonzó helyen lyukadnék ki.

\- Aha. - Arlen azóta szüntelenül az újabb szökésen gondolkodott, mióta Mozenrath rátalált. Ha legalább valahogy kicselezhetné! De hogyan? A mágus túl alapos és átgondolt, észrevétlenül is ügyelt rá, hogy ne adjon rá lehetőséget.

A lány azt sem tudta, mi vár rá annál a barlangnál. S a tudat, hogy a származásával lehet összefüggésben, csak elrémítette. Nem szeretett erre gondolni, bár elismerte, hogy nagy adomány a varázstehetsége (otthoni környezete inkább átokként tekintett rá, de ő soha nem érezte annak). Segítségével más szemmel figyelhette az embereket és a világot, és ez a megváltozott látószög, bár az örök kívülálló szerepét rótta rá, mégis sokkal többet jelentett neki, mint azt bárki képzelhette.

Mindenesetre tény, hogy az ok, aminek képességét köszönhette, sokkal kevésbé volt kellemes.

Ma is tisztán emlékszik arra az estére, amikor a szülei elhatározták, hogy véget vetnek a titkolózásnak. Nehéz is lett volna tovább fenntartani a látszatot, hiszen a növekvő gyakorisággal tapasztalt furcsa jelenségek kezdték megrémiszteni az akkor még kislány Arlent. Úgy érezte, valami komoly probléma lehet vele, amikor állítólag már rég elhunyt személyekett látott az utcán, vagy teliholdas éjszakákon érteni vélte a farkasok üvöltését.

Édesapja, a király komoly hangon beszélt hozzá, ahogy egy felnőtthöz illik; mindig is elvetette a gyerekes gügyögést. Édesanyja, a királyné csendben ült mellettük, és biztatóan, szeretetteljesen nézett Arlenre.

De mint kiderült, nem ő volt a lány vér szerinti édesanyja.

Tizenhárom évvel azelőtt a király egy nyugati útja során, visszafele jövet eltévedt az ismeretlen, sötét erdőkben kíséretével. Három napig szüntelenül igyekeztek kijutni a sűrűből, de úgy tűnt, csak körbe-körbe járnak, bármerre indulnak is, mintha valaki a bolondját járatná velük. Így aztán a király parancsára a harmadik napon megálltak, és vártak. Az éjszakát hevenyészve felállított táborukban töltötték, ám a király reggelre nem volt sehol. Scatach, a hírhedt boszorkány ragadta magával, aki régóta szemet vetett rá, s csak az alkalmat várta, hogy varázserdejébe csalhassa, ahol a király védtelen vele szemben.

Scatach lázálmot borított a királyra, melyben, a szeretett királyné képét magára öltve végre magáénak tudhatta a királyt.

A hagymázos éjszaka emlékei nem törlődtek ki a király elméjéből, és amikor kilenc hónap elteltével egy kosárba csomagolt újszülött jelent meg a királyi palota küszöbén egy mágikus medállal a nyakában, ő és hitvese úgy döntöttek, hogy közös sajátjukként nevelik fel a kisdedet, nem téve különbséget közte és öt évvel idősebb bátyja között, akinek trónörökösi jogán semmit sem változtat egy húg.

A dolgot persze titokban tartották még előtte is, nem akarták, hogy Arlen bármiben is megkülönböztetve érezze magát - és ez nagyszerűen működött egészen addig a bizonyos estéig.

\- Al Azif barlangja a közelben van - Mozenrath töprengve megállt, s tekintete kutatón járt körbe az üres, sivár tájon. - Érzem, tudom és mégsem látom.

\- Talán mágiával rejtették el, és ez is egy akadály a _méltatlanok_ ellen.

Mozenrath nem hagyhatta figyelen kívül a célzást.

\- Valóban? Nos, _hercegnő_ , ön talán oly brilliáns, hogy gondolkodás nélkül fel tudná törni a rejtőmágiát?

\- Ha tudnám, se segítenék neked!

\- Ebben nem kételkedtem. És abban sem, hogy nem tudod. Szóval inkább ne zavarj a gondolkodásban - Mozenrath fölényesen elfordult.

\- Öntelt majom... - motyogta sértetten Arlen, de a mágus nem foglalkozott vele. Túlságosan is a rejtett kapu megtalálásával volt elfoglalva.

\- "A barlang zárja zárva nincs, szája tárva, bárki emberfia járja" - idézte fel a varázskönyv szövegét. - "De lábát meg csak az veti, aki, miért jött, felismeri." Hisz tudom, miért jöttem. Ennek semmi értelme! - egyre idegesebben járkált körbe-körbe, s rugdalta maga előtt a homokot, mígnem valami keménybe ütötte a lábát.

\- Aú, a fenébe! - boszankodott, de ahogy közelebb hajolt, látta, hogy a kiálló, kemény tárgy valami nagyobbnak a csúcsa. Gyorsan és izgatottan ásni kezdett, míg lassan egy fémes fényű oszlop bontakozott ki a homokból, tetején egy kristályokkal díszített, kőből kifaragott öblös tállal. Akárcsak egy áldozati oltár, futott át Arlen agyán, és a gondolatra émelyegni kezdett.

\- Igen! Sikerült! - Mozenrath csillogó szemmel, elbűvölten nézte az oltárt, melyben céljai beteljesülését látta. Kesztyűs jobbkezével megérintette a kőtál kristályait, mire mély morajlás kezdett kibontakozni a csendből. A hang minden irányból erősödött, és az égbolt elsötétült körülöttük. A levegőben tömör kőfalak emelkedtek, a homokos felszínt hideg kőpadló váltotta fel, s a napot magas kőkupola takarta be. Úgy tűnt, mindez eddig is itt volt, csak nem vették észre. Egy barlang kriptaszerű, sötét közepén álltak, előttük a kőoltárral.

Arlen mindeddig mozdulatlanul figyelte a körülötte végbemenő változásokat. Most óvatosan hátrálni kezdett, és igyekezett egy sarokba húzódni. De Mozenrath most felé fordult. Arcán önelégült, baljós mosoly terült szét.

\- Szükségem lesz a véredre.

A lány hiába ellenkezett, a varázsló a karjánál megragadva erőszakosan az oltárhoz rángatta őt. Szoros ölelésében tartva Arlent szabad kezével egy kisebb tőrt húzott elő csizmaszárából, és marokra fogta.

Arlent halálfélelem fogta el, teste remegett és elgyengült, úgyhogy ha Mozenrath nem tartja, erőtlenül esik össze a padlón. A fekete mágus a lány remegő jobbját a tál fölé tartva egy határozott mozdulattal Arlen tenyerébe mélyesztette a tőrt. Rajta újabb remegés vett erőt a fájdalomtól. Vére rubintvörösen csillant a megtört alabástrom bőr felszínén, s cseppjei halkan kopogva a fekete tálba gyűltek.

Az oltár mélyedésében egy drágakő csillogó, csiszolt trapezoid szögei kezdtek kirajzolódni. A kő maga mélyvörös volt, a rubinthoz hasonló, és éppen elfért egy ember markában.

Mozenrath elengedte Arlent, aki a barlang falának közelébe támolyogva lekuporodott. A varázsló mély tisztelettel nyúlt a kőért, arcán szinte gyermeki izgalom keveredett a hatalom utáni keserű sóvárgással. Megforgatta kezében az ékszert, ami érintésére felcsillant, talán jelzésképpen, hogy elismeri új gazdája varázshatalmát. Mágikus kő volt, az biztos. Látványa rabul ejtette az ember tekintetét. Hát még ha valaki tudja, mi mindenre lehet képes vele! Mozenrath beleborzongott jövőbeli hatalma elképzelésébe. Akár az univerzumot is leigázhatja, nemhogy a Hét Sivatag birodalmait!

Na de elég a céltalan álmodozásból. A munka nagy része még hátra van. A kő magában mit sem ér, ha nincs, ami táplálja az erejét. Erre a célra pedig a dzsinn tökéletesen megfelel, abban pedig nem kételkedett, hogy Aladdin - Jasmine ostoba nyavalygásának engedve - a kezére fog adni mindent, amit kért. Talán megpróbál majd ellenállni. De Mozenrath-tal szemben úgyis kudarca van ítélve.

Arlent kereste, akiről időközben megfeledkezett. Meg is látta az egyik sarokban, félig elalélten.

\- Ideje indulnunk, _hercegnő._ \- A megszólítást mindig éles gúnnyal nyomta meg. - Közreműködése Al Azif kövének megszerzésében igen számottevő volt. Reméljük, lesz, aki meghálálja.

Kénytelen volt a karjaiba venni Arlent, aki még mindig alig állt a lábán az átélt sokktól és a vérveszteségtől.

\- Azt hittem, meg akarsz ölni - suttogta, miközben a sötét varázsló kifelé tartott vele.

\- A könyv nem írta, hogy a véráldozatnak halálosnak kell lennie. És különben is, ha meghalsz, mivel zsarolnám Aladdint? - kérdezte Mozenrath szokásos félmosolyával az arcán.

...

A visszaút, ha lehet, még borzalmasabb volt, mint odafelé.

Időközben a nap lebukott a láthatáron, és a sivatag vészesen hűlni kezdett. Bár Arlen északi lány volt, ez még az ő tűrőhatárát is megütötte, tekintve hogy nem volt túlöltözve - azt a lenge, fűzöld ruhát viselte, amit Jasmine adott kölcsön neki a megérkezésekor.

Úgy látszik, Mozenrath sem volt a legjobb passzban, mert egy fél óra múltán, lelassítva egy sziklásabb, széltől védett helyen, Arlenhez forfult:

\- Az éjszaka hátralévő részét itt töltjük. Holnap kora reggel indulunk, mielőtt túlságosan felhevülne a levegő, és ha megfelelő távolságra jutottunk a barlangtól, onnan akár haza is teleportálhatunk.

\- Haza... - Arlenben most először keserűen kezdett felgyűlni a honvágy.

Mozenrath leült a sziklák között, és tüzet gyújtott. Arlen mostanra teljesen átfagyott, így gondolkodás nélkül a közelébe telepedett, de még így is vacogott.

A mágus levette a köpenyét, és a lány vállára terítette. Ő a meglepetéstől először szóhoz sem jutott. Meg akarta köszönni, vagy legalább szemkontaktust teremteni a varázslóval, de az kerülte a tekintetét, nem is nézett felé többet.

Nem sokkal később Mozenrath aludni készült, turbánját a feje alá hajtva feküdt le s asziklák felé fordult, a lánynak és a kihúnyóban lévő tűznek háttal.

Arlen még üldögélt egy darabig. Összehúzta magán a sötét, nehéz köpenyt.

Talán mégsem annyira önző, gondolta. Bár amire a varázsló készülhetett a kővel, megrémítette. Nem értette, hogy hajthat valakit ennyire a hatalomvágy, hogy ekkora kockázatot vállaljon. Arlen, bár mindig igyekezett kerülni a fekete mágiát érintő könyveket, annyit mégis tudott, mi fán terem az Al Azif. A hírhedt és őrült varázsló, Abdul Alhazred nevéhez fűződött, aki az idegen dimenziók blaszfémikus kutatásában veszett el - s ki tudja, milyen mélységek nyelték magukba örök kárhozatra ítélve halhatatlan lelkét.

Arlen megborzongott a sötét gondolatoktól. Azzal nyilván Mozenrath is tisztában volt, hogy az idegen univerzumok dolgaiba való kotnyeleskedéssel a világok közti harmóniát bontja meg, ki tudja, miféle kataklizmába sodorva ezzel minden létezőt. Épeszű ember nem kezd ilyesmibe. Igaz, épeszű ember eredendően nem használ fekete mágiát. Vajon mi vitte a perzsa mágust egyáltalán a fekete mágia útjára?

Már csak abban reménykedett, hogy valaki érte jön, és véget vet ennek a rémálomnak. Nem hagyhatják, hogy Mozenrath megvalósítsa a terveit. Ó, ha Genie itt lenne! Ő biztosan tudna segíteni. Ő mindig, mindent szokott tudni, és a látszólag rémisztő helyzeteket is könnyedén kezeli.

\- Nem! Ne, kérlek...!

Arlen felugrott ijedtében, a kiáltás olyan váratlan és fájdalmas volt. A tűz időközben kialudt, így a közel teljes sötétségben kevesett látott, de egyértelmű volt, hogy Mozenrath kiáltott. Félve odalépett a fekvő alakhoz, és amikor meggyőződött róla, hogy az alszik, óvatosan mellétérdelt.

A férfi nyugtalanul forgolódott, és néha fájdalmasan felnyögött. Arcára kirajzolódtak rémálmainak félelme. Hajának összeizzadt fekete tincsei az arcára tapadtak, s ajka meg-megvonaglott, mint aki nagy kínokat él át.

Bár a lány nem kedvelte Mozenrath-ot, most mégis együttérzett vele. Ismerte a visszatérő rémálmok félelmetes mélységeit.

Meg sem gondolva, mit csinál, tenyerét az alvó homlokára simította, így próbálta nyugtatni őt. A férfi valóban megnyugodni látszott, a vonásai kisimultak, és mélyebben lélegzett. Arlen elsimított néhány hajtincset az arcából; még nem volt alkalma ilyen közelről megfigyelni a másikat, és bár félt, hogy Mozenrath esetleg felébred, nem tudta elszakítani róla a tekintetét. Bőre még egy perzsához képest is sápadtnak tűnt; szemöldöke íves, orra erős vonalú, ajkai szenvedélyesek. Arlen nem értette, hogy férhet ennyi szépség mögé ennyi gonoszság.

A mágus megmozdult, és a lány megijedt, hogy esetleg fel talál ébredni; de nem, csak összehúzta magát. Arlen most látta csak, hogy didereg. Ő is fázik.

Bár voltak fenntartásai az ötlettel kapcsolatban, úgy gondolta, önzőség lenne nem megosztani Mozenrath-tal a saját köpenyét, így aztán a varázslót is betakarva a szövettel, mellébújt.

A lány minden igyekezete ellenére Mozenrath az újabb érintésre felébredt, és azzal a lendülettel karon ragadta Arlent.

\- Mire készülsz? - sziszegte. - Azt hiszed, ilyen könnyen végzel velem?

\- Hogy mi? - Arlennek elállt a lélegzete. Mozenrath egyébként is a frászt hozta rá. - Be akartalak takarni, mert láttam, hogy fázol, te barom!

A varázsló úgy tűnt, csak nagyon lassan fogja fel a szavak értelmét. Aztán hozzáfűzte:

\- Ó.

Arlen végül mindkettejüket betakarva, igyekezett most úgy helyezkedni, hogy sehol ne kelljen hozzáérnie a mágushoz, bár ez elég nehéz feladatnak bizonyult. Mégiscsak kicsi ez a köpeny kettejüknek. Már meg is bánta ezt az egészet.

Ha lehetséges, Mozenrath még nála is kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát. Elvégre ő volt az, akivel jót tettek, és erre nem tudott mit reagálni.

\- Az előbb... rémálmaid voltak? - kérdezte félénken Arlen.

\- Nem a te dolgod - vetette oda nyersen Mozenrath. Gyengeségen kapták, és utálta magát érte. Főleg, hogy Arlen volt az a valaki. A saját túsza előtt bolondot csinál magából...

\- Gyakran vannak rémálmaim - mondta végül megenyhülve -, de nem tehetek ellenük. Sötét erőkre esküdtem fel.

\- A fekete mágia okozza a rémálmaidat?

\- Igen.

Mozenrath mindig is hinni akarta, hogy ez az igazság, de nem tudhatta biztosan. Része lehetett benne a mágiának is, mint sok minden másnak, tévutak, csalódások, rossz döntések sorának, melyek fájdalommá sűrűsödve mind az élete részévé váltak.

Sötét, futóhomokként magukba nyelő gondolatok voltak ezek, amiket nem akart előtárni a lánynak. Hisz csak értetlenül elborzadna tőlük - tőle -, mint mindenki más.

\- A fekete mágiának megvan a maga ára - mondta végül. - Dehát miért is fárasztalak én ezzel, hisz saját tapasztalataid vannak a fekete mágiűval kapcsolatban, nem igaz? Mint kiderült, a látszat ellenére sokkal több közöd van hozzá, mint gondoltam.

Arlennek összeszorult a gyomra. A mai nap már másodszor emlegetik fel neki sajátos családi körülményeit.

\- Rosszul látod a helyzetet... - mondta keserűen.

\- Miért, talán nem Scatach az északi földek leghírhedtebb boszorkánya?

\- De...

\- És ő az édesanyád.

\- Igen, de...

\- Ezek után én elbújhatok melletted, már ami a származást illeti.

\- Lehet, hogy az ő vére vagyok, de nem ő nevelt! Nem is ismerem, életemben nem találkoztam vele.

\- Hát, ez elég szomorú. Micsoda lehetőség lenne...

\- Én egyáltalán nem bánom. A királyi család az én igazi családom.

 _Ó, hát erről van szó_ , gondolta Mozenrath. Ugyanaz az elkényezetett hercegnőcske, mint Jasmine, aki gondtalanul élvezni a tálcán nyújtott nemesi élet kényelmeit. Micsoda csalódás... Kicsit mintha meg is könnyebbült volna, hogy ennyivel elintézhette magában Arlent.

Az éjszaka hátralévő részét csendben töltötték. Hamar elaludtak.


End file.
